


Just a Taste

by delina



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Comic, Fan Comics, Illustrations, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delina/pseuds/delina
Summary: The Cabots aren't vampires, not exactly. Comic for ToT Exchange 2017.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlatine/gifts).



> I was especially inspired by the line in your prompt: "I am a cluelessly rich vampire," and just ran with it while still keeping in the game canon. Hope this suits your tastes, please enjoy Trick or Treat-er~! :)

  



End file.
